Dreams
by ajr818
Summary: Fulfilling one of her dreams, Bella studies abroad in England. The family she's staying with is keeping a secret. Will the pursuing of one dream lead to the fulfillment of another? Shorter, drabblish chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you. It will be shorter, drabblish chapters. I have a backlog of prewritten chapters, so at least for awhile, there will be quick updates.**

**A big thank you to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for making my words pretty!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own this story, though, so no stealing!**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, savoring this experience. Standing at the baggage claim at London Heathrow Airport, it dawned on me that I was not only going to visit England, I was going to pursue my dream of studying literature abroad.<p>

It had been a completely last minute decision to apply. So last minute that all of the dormitories at King's College London had already been filled by the time I decided to take the leap and enroll at the last minute. Therefore, I had taken to the classifieds and found a room with an older couple not too far from the university.

It had ultimately been my best friend, Jacob, who pushed me to go for it. Through our first two years of college at the University of Washington, he had grudgingly put up with my constantly voiced yearnings to study abroad in England. I'd always had an excuse for not going for it, though. _My dad will miss me. . . . It's too expensive. . . ._ _I don't know if I want to be that far away from everything I know._ Growing weary of my complaining, he gave me a very long list of the pros and cons, where the pros outweighed the cons by a long shot, therefore convincing me to just do it.

I picked up my luggage and made my way toward the big doors that would open to the place I'd always dreamed of being. Walking out of the airport, I glanced around me. It looked just like any other airport in the States, but it wasn't the airport that I was looking forward to seeing. It was the city of London itself when I finally got there.

Knowing that their house was a good forty minute trip from Heathrow, and probably wanting to welcome me properly, the couple I was staying with offered to come pick me up. I tried to decline, but they insisted.

The only problem was that I didn't know what kind of car they drove or what either of them looked like. As I walked along the sidewalk in front of the airport, I laughed when I saw a blond man holding up a sign with my name on it. It was the ultimate cliché. I had a quick irrational thought that he was extremely attractive for an older man.

He looked up at me when I started to approach him, and a huge smile grew on his face. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"You must be Bella, I presume?" He put the sign down to his side and held his hand out to me.

I reached out and shook his hand. "That's me."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too," I answered, setting my luggage down next to me.

"My wife, Esme, is back at the house. She claimed that your room wasn't ready yet, although it looked perfectly fine to me. Crazy woman." He smiled to himself at her perfectionism. I could tell he adored her from the way he spoke of her. "So, are you ready to go?"

I nodded and reached to grab my luggage to carry to wherever the car was parked, but he brushed my hands away, mumbling something about chivalry not being dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how you like it. The amazing vbfb1 made me a beautiful banner for this story. The link is on my profile.<strong>

**Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http : / / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll be getting at least two chapters tonight. Maybe more. :)**

**Thank you to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for your help on this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer takes credit for that.**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you reading at university?"<p>

_What?_

"Umm … books?" I wasn't completely sure what he was asking, and the fact that I didn't understand made it that much more apparent that I was completely out of my element here.

"Sorry, what are you studying at university?" Carlisle clarified with a laugh.

We'd discussed both light and heavy things. Usually I wouldn't have went into so much detail with someone I just met, but he had the kind of personality that just made you want to open up to him. Plus, London was extremely crowded, so it took a while to get anywhere. I'd told him about living with my mom in Arizona until my sophomore year of high school when she'd gotten remarried, then moved to Washington to be with my dad. I'd told him about college, and the shenanigans Jacob and I always got into. Those stories made us both laugh a lot. I discovered that he and Esme had been married for thirty-five years and had three children. He was a doctor, and Esme was an interior designer. That explained why she was so adamant on my room being absolutely perfect.

"English Lit. I'd really like to go into publishing after I graduate," I answered, continuing to look down at my hands in my lap. I couldn't handle looking out the window. It still tripped me up that we were driving on the left side of the road.

"Really? My daughter works at a publishing house in London," he said nonchalantly, and my head snapped up to look at him.

"Really?" I repeated excitedly. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. I realized that it probably wouldn't lead to anything, but just the possibility was thrilling.

He chuckled. "Yes. She's a Design Manager at Bloomsbury Publishing. I'm sure you'll see her all the time when you're with us, so you can pester her about publishing all you want."

We sat in silence for a bit after that, listening to BBC Radio. I stared out the window and spotted Big Ben, butterflies forming in my stomach at the sight, until Carlisle broke the silence.

"What's your favorite program on the telly?"

When he said "telly," my stomach jumped after being given more evidence that I was really in England. I laughed, because I knew he was going to laugh at my answer since it was a British TV show, and I was from America. It was completely true, though. "Doctor Who." I was right. He did laugh.

"And how do you know about Doctor Who?" he asked, turning the radio down.

"I'm somewhat obsessed with BBC America, and Doctor Who has got to be the greatest show of all time. Hands down."

"It's a good show, but I don't know about the greatest show of all time."

My jaw literally dropped. "What? It's got time and space and a TARDIS and complex story lines and beautiful men." I sighed, ending my rant, and Carlisle just shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite is The Slap."

"I've never heard of it."

"We'll have to watch it sometime when you're here. But let's just agree to disagree, shall we?" Carlisle said, glancing at me in the passenger seat.

"Sure, but Doctor Who's still the best," I proclaimed with a shrug. He laughed again and started to slow the car down, turning his turn signal on.

Carlisle and Esme lived in Knightsbridge . . . Trevor Place, to be exact. I glanced in the direction we were turning and gasped at the sight of the house. It was beautiful … and huge—a large brick Georgian home.

"Here we are," Carlisle said, pulling the car up in front of the house.

We both got out of the car and made our way to the trunk to grab my suitcases. As Carlisle was getting the trunk open, I heard a creak and a squeal come from the front of the house. I turned and saw a small, petite woman with long reddish-brown hair practically run out of the house coming toward me.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" As soon as she was in arms-length of me, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a hug. Pulling away with a smile, she said, "I'm Esme, dear. Let's leave Carlisle to get your things. We'll go into the house, have some tea, and chat."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. They are very much appreciated!<strong>

**Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http : / / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your second chapter for the night.**

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>As I followed Esme through the entryway, I took in my surroundings. Their home was beautiful. The furniture was modernistic and contemporary—a complete one-eighty from what the house looked like on the outside—and the light colors in the rooms made everything seem more open and welcoming.<p>

She led me into the living room, and I sat down on the couch, while she poured tea that was sitting on the small table into two cups. After I took the cup she offered me, she leaned back and looked at me calculatingly.

"What year are you at university?" she asked as she took a small sip from her cup, leaning back into the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm just starting my third year."

Esme nodded as Carlisle walked into the room, announcing that he'd taken my luggage to the guest room—which was where I would be staying for the next four months.

"I'm sure you probably want to get settled in and rest after the long flight." After Esme made that comment, I could feel the time change starting to get to me. The adrenaline from all of the events was starting to wear off, and I knew I'd probably collapse soon. "Carlisle, can you show Bella to her room, please?" She winked his way, and he laughed. I let out a small giggle before I threw a hand to my mouth, not realizing I'd let it slip. It was strange to see two people act that way around each other. My parents had never done that when they were together. After Esme had smirked in my direction, I followed Carlisle out of the living room, saying good night to Esme on my way out.

"You two are so cute together," I said, stating the observation I'd made in the time I'd been there.

"Yeah, she likes to mess with me," Carlisle said with an adoring grin.

He gave me a quick tour of the house, showing me where the bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen were.

"This is Rosalie and Alice's old room." Carlisle pointed out rooms as we walked through the second floor. "This one is Edward's old room, and your room is going to be the one next door."

Carlisle opened the door to my room, and I admired the color scheme. The walls had a tan pattern on them, and the windows had white sheer curtains. The bed had white and plum colored sheets with a tan blanket. There was a plum colored ottoman, and a tan furry rug covering the cherry hardwood floor.

"I love it. Thank you," I said, walking into the room. I wanted so badly to collapse on the bed, but I thought that would probably be rude when Carlisle was still here.

"No problem. I'll let you get settled." He moved to shut the door but paused. "I forgot to tell you . . . you'll probably see Alice come in and out of here, maybe Rosalie. You most likely won't see Edward, though. He's pretty busy with work and doesn't come home much. So, if you see random people walking through here, don't be alarmed," he said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I smiled at him. He left, closing the door behind him as I collapsed on the bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys had an awesome Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever it is you celebrate.<strong>

**Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http : / / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

****Twitter: ajr818**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's your last chapter for the night. I'll update again tomorrow!**

**A huge thank you to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for their help on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does, though.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

Sitting up, I slapped the off button on the alarm clock. It was my first day of classes at King's College, and I was really excited. If I had been waking up for a class at UW, I would have hit the snooze button at least twice. That right there showed just how excited I was.

I'd been in London for three days already, and I absolutely loved it. The smells, the Tube, the sights . . . basically just the atmosphere in general. It was so different than Washington, and even though I had four months here, it didn't seem like it would be long enough.

My first full day here had basically been spent sleeping, helping my body cope to the drastic time change. When I'd woken up in the late afternoon, Esme took me out to get me a cell phone and to try to get me used to taking the Tube, since that was how I was going to get to King's. My second full day here had been spent wandering around London for a bit until the jet lag hit me again, and I went back to the house to sleep again.

When I'd finished taking a shower and getting ready, I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I could smell bacon, and I laughed at myself as my stomach started growling.

Esme was standing at the stove. She must have heard me come in, because she turned around and smiled. "Good morning! Help yourself to a plate, dear."

"Morning, Esme. Thank you." I grabbed one of the plates that were sitting on the island and filled it with eggs and bacon.

After Esme finished up at the stove, she grabbed one of the plates and sat down next to me at the island.

"Are you excited about your first day?"

"Yes. I have a Writing London course and a Modernist Fiction course today," I answered after taking a bite of bacon.

"What time will you be back? We usually have lunch around one o'clock, since that's the only time Carlisle has enough time off at the hospital to walk home and eat."

I hadn't expected to eat every meal with them. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it. I just figured everyone would always be busy and never have time to eat together.

"I'll be back by then. I should be back here around twelve-thirty."

"Great," Esme said with a smile, taking a bite of toast.

After I'd finished my plate, I looked at the time on my cell phone. I had just enough time to get to King's with a few minutes to spare before my class. When I started to take my plate to the sink, Esme stopped me.

"Don't worry about that, dear. I'll take care of it. It'll give me something to do." She smiled and stood up, grabbing my plate from my hand and put both of our plates in the sink.

"Esme, I can do things around the house. I feel bad being waited on. With you letting me stay here, the least I can do is clean dishes." It almost felt like I was taking advantage of their hospitality without meaning to.

"Bella, I love taking care of people, and since my children have moved out, I haven't been able to do it as often. Don't feel bad about it, because I am offering . . . practically begging," Esme said, chuckling with an almost wistful look on her face.

I knew what she meant. I had practically taken care of my parents when I lived with each of them, especially when it came to cooking, and now that I didn't have to take care of them, sometimes I didn't know what to do with myself.

I nodded. "Okay, when you put it that way, it makes sense."

Esme walked up to me with a smile on her face. "Thank you, dear," she said, followed by a peck on my cheek.

I grabbed my backpack that was sitting on the floor next to the stool and started to walk toward the door.

"Have a good day!" I heard Esme call from the kitchen.

"Thanks! You, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the alerts, favorites, reviews, or just lurking. :)<strong>

**Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http : / / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	5. Chapter 5

****IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!****

**Sorry this chapter is late.**

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>After my Writing London course—which I absolutely loved—I had a two hour block with nothing to do until my Modernist Fiction course, so I did what I would usually do at UW; I went to the library.<p>

As I entered the Maughan Library, I spotted an open table and quickly threw my stuff down on it. It may not have been necessary, but it was a habit I'd picked up from UW. If you saw an open table, you took it before someone else had the chance. Same thing went for parking spots on campus.

I pulled out my laptop and started working on an assignment. After a few minutes of working, someone came up and stood next to the table.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up and saw a girl with dark hair and glasses gesture to the seat next to me.

"Nope," I answered.

"Great," she said, sitting down in the seat. We started working silently, but after a few minutes, I could feel her looking at me, so I looked up. "I'm Angela, by the way." She put her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

She nodded. "So, where in America are you from?" I looked at her questioningly, wondering how she'd known I was from America. She must have read my thought process on my face, though. "Your accent."

_Duh_, I thought to myself.

"I'm from Washington State," I said, and she nodded.

"Oh, okay. I have an internet friend from Michigan."

"That's cool." I nodded slowly, not really sure what else to say to that.

We went back to working until she broke the silence again. "How long have you been in England?" she asked.

"Actually, this is my third day here."

"Wow, you haven't been here long at all! You know, a few friends and I are going out to this pub we usually go to this weekend. Do you want to come? I could introduce you to some people." She smiled, and I jumped at the opportunity. At least I'd get to know some people and maybe might not have to hang out by myself all the time.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great!"

She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it, pushing it over to me. It had an address, phone number, date, and time on it.

"That's the address to the pub, my phone number, and when we are meeting." She looked down at her watch. "All right, I have to go to class, so I'll see you there?"

"I'll be there," I said with a smile.

Angela packed her stuff up and walked away with a wave back to me.

_At least I'm making friends here_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**** Unfortunately, this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I do have some more chapters prewritten, but I was hoping I could have the whole story written before I leave for basic training. Regrettably, it's not going to happen, since I am leaving Tuesday, and I would like to spend some time with my family before I leave. I really don't want to post some of the more developed chapters until later when I can post chapters closer together. I may post a few more chapters before I leave on Tuesday, but I can't promise anything. I originally posted this story thinking that I could have the entire story written and have my sister post for me while I was gone, but as I said, it's not going to happen unfortunately. As soon as I get the chance though, I _will _finish posting this story. I'm not active duty, only reserve, so if I do not have the time to post while I'm at AIT (second part of training after basic), I will post as soon as I get back home and can finish writing it. ****I'm really sorry for this, and I really hope you don't flounce on me!**** Thank you in advance for your patience with me . . . if you don't flounce on me. :(****

**Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http : / / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know it's been a long time since I've posted. For those of you who care, I was injured during Army basic training and was medically discharged. I probably could have posted sooner, but I've had a lot of RL stuff I've been trying to figure out since I got back, and I just wasn't really in the mood for writing. But, I'm back, and I have quite a few chapters for you tonight. Hope y'all didn't flounce on me! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed since I'd arrived in London, and it was as amazing as I'd expected it to be. My classes were interesting, the Cullens were great, and the city itself was beautiful.<p>

I'd met Carlisle and Esme's daughter, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett, when they'd come over to the house after an appointment with her obstetrician. She was just starting her third trimester and was very excited. She seemed really nice. We talked about her pregnancy, and she asked me about school and the States. Her husband, Emmett, was like a huge teddy bear. As soon as I introduced myself, instead of taking the hand that I was offering, he swooped me up into a giant hug. I thought he was going to crush my small frame, but he put me down uninjured. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme just laughed at him.

I basically just sat and listened to their conversation. I did go to leave, thinking about getting some studying done after I introduced myself to Rosalie and Emmett, but they all insisted that I stay and chat with them. After we'd moved into the living room and sat down, they got right into talking. They'd started talking about Rosalie's pregnancy, and then the topic moved to Alice.

"I know this might be a little presumptuous, but can you tell me a little bit more about Alice's job? It just really excites me that she works in publishing," I said, leaning forward, eager to hear what they had to say.

"Well, Alice was telling me something about her company looking for interns in the next couple of weeks," Rosalie said, winking in my direction.

No one else mentioned anything, and I wanted to ask her more about the internship, but she changed the subject, mentioning something about Alice seeing one of Edward's friends. I could tell Carlisle and Esme weren't entirely enthused about the idea, and I didn't understand why, but I felt like it was none of my business.

After Rosalie and Emmett left, I excused myself and went back upstairs to my room. As I passed the room next to mine, I wondered why no one really talked about Edward. Rosalie was a big topic because she was pregnant, and Carlisle and Esme said Alice always came around—even though I hadn't seen her yet—so she was talked about a lot, but I'd barely heard anything about Edward. They really only mentioned his name when it was absolutely necessary, like when they were describing something that pertained to him indirectly, or if it was something that had to do with Rosalie or Alice. Hell, I didn't even know how old he was, where he lived, or what he did for a living.

I went to sleep that night, still wondering about Edward and his relationship with his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>The weekend finally rolled around, and it was the day of my plans with Angela and her friends.<p>

I'd called her earlier in the week to make sure they were going to be at the pub on Saturday, and she ensured me that they were. Apparently we were meeting at a place called The Bell. Angela said that her group of friends met there every other weekend. I planned on having dinner with the Cullens beforehand.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Esme was currently making something. It definitely smelled Italian and amazing.

"What smells so good?" I asked, taking a seat at the island.

Esme turned around from facing the oven. "Lasagna."

"I love lasagna." Carlisle walked in the room and went straight to Esme, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He was still wearing his scrubs. I thought about how adorable they were together. "Guess who rang me today when I was at the hospital?"

"Who?" Esme asked, turning back to the oven to adjust the timer.

"Edward."

My ears perked up at that, wondering about his relationship with his family. This was the first time I'd heard more than a mere mention of Edward's existence.

"What did he have to say?"

Carlisle glanced over at me before continuing. I couldn't read the look he gave me. "He just wanted to know what was happening with everyone, asked about Rose and the pregnancy."

"Oh." Esme nodded her head, looking a little disappointed but didn't prod him for any more information. She was probably waiting until I left.

"He also started telling me about—" Carlisle started but was cut off by a high-pitched voice yelling from the area where the front door was.

"I'm here for supper! What are we having?" Appearing in the doorway was a short woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, with pixie-cut dark-colored hair. "Hi!" she said when she spotted me.

"Hi," I responded as she walked up to me. Thinking she was going to want to shake my hand or something, I stood up, but as soon as she was close enough, she pulled me in for a hug.

"You must be Bella. I'm Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! I can't believe you actually jumped off a cliff!"<p>

The four of us were gathered around the dining room table, eating Esme's amazing lasagna. Alice had wanted to hear some of my stories from the States, so I started telling them about some of the crazy stuff I'd done with Jacob over the years.

"I did, but I will never do it again. That's the scariest thing I've ever done. I don't know why Jacob's friends like to do it so often. I guess they do it all the time, though, so they're more used to it. One time was definitely enough for me," I said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't blame you. That sounds terrifying," Esme said before taking another bite of her lasagna.

"Also, extremely dangerous. But I have to say that, because I'm a doctor," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Anyway, Bella, I hear that you want to go into publishing, right?"

"Yes, I've always love books, and I'm extremely curious about the publishing process."

Alice nodded. "If you ever want to come and hang out with me at work, let me know. We might even be able to get you into something temporary while you're here."

I was beaming. I'd been hoping she would offer, but I couldn't count on it. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself and becoming more obtainable, I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Definitely." I tried to hold back the excitement as much as I could so I didn't seem overeager, but I wasn't sure it worked. From all of their expressions, my assumption must have been correct.

"Alice, I hear you're dating someone new," Esme said, and Alice got the same expression I probably had on my face just a few moments ago. She was beaming.

"Yes! I ran into one of Edward's old friends from school when I was at The Bell a few weeks ago. We've been on a few dates, but it hasn't become that serious yet." I wasn't sure if the latter part of that statement was completely true from her expression, but I didn't say anything.

"Did you say The Bell? The pub in the city?" I asked, wondering if it was the same place I was going to tonight.

"Yeah. Have you been there?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'm going there tonight with some friends from school."

"Oh! You have to let me help you get ready!" I was a little taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"Okay …"

"I love fashion almost as much as I love art and books. That's one thing you'll quickly learn about me." Alice smiled at me, and I nodded. "So, is that a yes?"

"Sure," I replied, as Alice fist-pumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, while Alice stood in front of the closet, surveying everything she could dress me up in. She was absolutely silent for a while as she looked in the closet.<p>

"I really don't care—"

"Shh! I'm trying to pick up vibes from your clothing."

_What?_

"My clothes give off vibes?"

"Yes, now let me concentrate." It was absolutely quiet for a few more minutes until she picked out a dress, a cardigan, and a pair of shoes and brought them over to me. "Go put these on."

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and changed. When I finished, I went back to the bedroom, and Alice looked up as I walked in.

"You look so cute!" she squealed and motioned for me to sit at the chair in front of the mirror.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down. She picked up a brush and started putting my hair up in a half-ponytail. After that was done, she moved on to my make-up.

As she was finishing up my eye shadow, my phone rang from across the room. Alice pulled her hands away, and I quickly retrieved my phone.

I glanced down at the caller ID and smiled at the name I saw.

"Hi, Jake!" I said as I picked up the phone. Alice started to finish me up as I talked to Jacob.

"So, Bella, what is this I hear about you not calling Charlie?"

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Robobat and Wyrmie07 for helping with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>"I'm great. Thanks for asking," I quipped, ignoring Jacob's fuming on the other end of the line.<p>

"Don't you take that tone with me, missy, and answer my question. How come I got a call from Charlie saying that he hasn't heard from you?"

I rolled my eyes, even though Jacob couldn't see it. "Jake, he's overreacting. I called him two days ago, and he didn't pick up. I left a message, and he didn't call me back. Plus, it's going to get really expensive really fast to keep calling overseas. It's not like I have unlimited international calling, and you know he is absolutely useless with a computer."

"Well, maybe you should get international calling, then. I can't have your Pops calling me to get updates on you. He's gonna cramp my style." I laughed and could tell he was calming down.

"Okay, I'll do that," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes yet again, and Alice chuckled at my expression.

"Good. Anyway, back to why I was calling originally. How the hell are you, girlie? How're those Brits treating you?"

"It's amazing, Jake. I absolutely love it. It's a lot different from the States, but it's been a great experience so far. And the Brits are treating me great." Alice laughed at my side of the conversation, and I smiled at her. She finished up my eyes and stood back to admire her work in the mirror.

"Well, I'm glad. But you need to make sure that you call Charlie. He's kind of freaking out, but you know how he is. He won't show it to anyone, but I've known him so long that I can tell when things are getting to him."

"Yeah, I know. If you see him, tell him I'll call him later on this weekend. And tell him to pick up the phone next time, or at least call me back if I leave a message."

"Sure, like he'll listen to me." I laughed at his response, because I knew he was absolutely right. Charlie was very stubborn.

"All right, Jake. I have to go, so I'll call you later on this week."

"Yup, have fun!"

"I will. Thanks!" I ended the call and looked at the full outfit in the mirror. When I was done, I turned toward Alice. "Thanks so much."

"No problem. Now, what's the deal with you and Jacob? Are you two dating, or are you really just friends? From the stories you were telling, it seemed like you could have been more than friends." Alice sat down on the bed, and I sat down next to her. I glanced down at the phone in my hand and saw that I had a few minutes before I had to leave.

I laughed at the absurdity of her comment. "Well, we might be if he wasn't gay."

"Oh! I guess that makes a little more sense," she said, laughing.

"I better go. Again, thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it."

"And again, you're welcome." Alice smiled at me as we both stood up and walked toward the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>As I walked into The Bell, I saw why it was so popular among university students. It had a very old-fashioned tavern-like atmosphere. It wasn't modernized like a lot of the other pubs in London were becoming from what I'd heard around King's.<p>

I spotted Angela and three other people sitting at a table against the wall where the bar was located.

She saw me and started to wave me over.

"Hey, Bella. I'm glad you could make it," Angela said as I approached. "This is Ben, Mike, and Jessica. Guys, this is Bella."

I sat down at the table with them, and it did not take long to realize that they were couples. Mike and Jessica were definitely together, and Angela and Ben were the same. _I wish I would have known that. Now I'm the fifth-wheel._

Angela tried to get me to join in their conversation—and I made an effort—but it was awkward. They would start talking about relationship things or something that had happened to them that they all knew about but didn't have the inclination to tell the whole story to me, so I had no idea what they were talking about.

At a certain point in the conversation, I decided it was time for me to get out of there, so I made the excuse of going up to the bar to get another Old Rosie.

After I'd gotten my beer, I heard the crackling of a microphone and turned to see what was going on. There was a small stage near the back of the place, and a blond guy was up there, moving around the microphone before he sat down on a stool behind it. He had a guitar in his hand, and he lightly strummed on it before he spoke into the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is a song I wrote with one of my mates. It's called Broken Night. Hope you enjoy it."

When he started signing, the only thought in my head was _wow_.

* * *

><p><strong>Blog where you can find teasers and other goodies of my stories: http :  / www . ajr818 . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces)**

**Twitter: ajr818**


End file.
